The Girls and Guys who made Chaos
by Gundam-Kira-Athrun
Summary: This story is a Gundam Seed based fanfic. Its about Sakura, Misow, Kira, and Athrun's part in the war between The Earth Alliance and the Zaft Alliance. The war can make bad turns and good turns for the 4.
1. Dream

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gundam Seed or any of the other things in this story except for my own characters.   
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
(Currently in the Strike Gundam with Kira Yamato and Sakura Yamato)  
  
(Aegis Gundam flies by Strike Gundam)  
  
Kira: Is that you Athrun?  
  
Sakura: Athrun! Starts crying  
  
(Aegis Gundam flies by Strike Gundam again)  
  
(Screen pops up in Kira & Sakura's cockpit the face is fuzzy & dark)  
  
Kira: What the Heck! WHO ARE YOU!!  
  
Sakura: I can't see the face it's all fuzzy!  
  
(A Mysterious Gundam appears In front of Strike Gundam, and fires a stun bullet at them)  
  
(Kira wakes up in Shock)  
  
Kira: AHHH! Huh, it was all just a dream? But, that Gundam, it felt so real.  
  
(Alarm goes off)  
  
Voice: ZAFT IS ATTACKING!! ALL PERSONEL TO THEIR POSTS!  
  
Kira: Zaft?  
  
(Sakura rushes into Kira's room)  
  
Sakura: Kira get up! We need to get to the Gundam!  
  
(In the Strike Gundam cockpit, in space)   
  
(Kira & Sakura see Athrun in the Aegis fly by)  
  
Kira: Is that you Athrun?  
  
Sakura: Athrun! Starts crying  
  
(Aegis Gundam flies by Strike Gundam again)  
  
(Screen pops up in Kira & Sakura's cockpit the face is fuzzy & dark, then a Gundam appears in front of Strike)  
  
Kira: This is just like...  
  
Sakura: Just like what?  
  
(The Mysterious Gundam fires stun bullet at Strike)  
  
Kira & Sakura: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: That was a stun bullet! We are sitting duck out here! Kira do something!!  
  
Kira: I cant the system is frozen!  
  
(The Aegis and Mysterious Gundam take Strike to the Zaft Ship)  
  
(At the Zaft Base, on the deck)  
  
Athrun: Mission Accomplished! We managed to capture the Strike Gundam!  
  
Officer: Yes, but Misow is the one who accomplished the mission not you Athrun. After all Misow is the one who shot the Strike Gundam. You didn't even try to weaken it.  
  
Athrun: Ummm...  
  
Misow: Sir, He was out of ammo. We needed to take out a flyer so he used all his ammo on it.  
  
Officer: Hmmm...I see well anyway good job. You are dismissed!  
  
Athrun & Misow: Yes SIR!  
  
(In Kira & Sakura's cell)  
  
Kira: Mhhh...Huh where am I...where's Strike, where's Sakura!  
  
(Sakura is still lying on the floor knocked out)  
  
Kira: Sakura!! ARE YOU OK!!  
  
(Kira shakes Sakura)  
  
Sakura: Huh...One more minuet Mom...  
  
Kira: Wake UP!!  
  
Sakura: WHAT...What...Kira where's Strike!! Where's Athrun!!  
  
Kira: Zaft took Strike.  
  
Sakura: When?  
  
Kira: Probably after they captured us, knocked us out, and threw us in this cell.  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
Kira: I don't know.  
  
(Athrun Walks in)  
  
Athrun: Maybe I can tell you why.  
  
Kira: Athrun? 


	2. Change

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the wonderful; Gundam Seed!! HAHA, But I do own my own characters.  
  
Kira: Athrun?  
  
Sakura: Humph...Athrun. (Blushes a little)  
  
Athrun: Hello Sakura...I'm sorry for all the mix up.  
  
Sakura: Easy for you to say!  
  
Kira: W-What happened...what did you do with Strike!  
  
(Misow enters cell)  
  
Misow: We took it obviously!  
  
Kira: You...you are the one who shot us.  
  
Sakura: A GIRL shot us down!!!  
  
Misow: Ya what do you think I was?  
  
(Kira Blushes)  
  
Athrun: Misow what are you doing here?  
  
Misow: Checking on you Mr. High and Mighty.  
  
Athrun: Grrr... :o  
  
Kira: Huh...so you are Misow.  
  
Misow: Misow Hiwatari.  
  
Sakura: So...Misow, how about getting us out of this cell. =.=  
  
Misow: How about...NO!!  
  
Athrun: Misow get back to your post...NOW!!  
  
Misow: Humph...Catcha later Kira.  
  
(Kira Blushes)  
  
Athrun: Oh man there she goes again....;  
  
Sakura: WAIT!!! MISOW LETS HAVE COFFIE OR SOMETHING AFTER ATRUN LETS US OUT!!!  
  
(Misow Walks away)  
  
Athrun: I wasn't thinking of letting you out.  
  
Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! . (Starts crying)  
  
Kira: Oh No not again...  
  
Athrun: I was just going to give you some info on "your" Strike.  
  
Kira: Huh...info?  
  
Athrun: Yes info about Strike!  
  
Kira: What are you going to do to Strike!!  
  
Athrun: It is going to be remodeled and used by Zaft pilots.  
  
Kira: WHAT!!  
  
Sakura: No not Strike! Please Athrun don't let them do this to Strike!!  
  
Athrun: Uhh...Sorry Sakura (walks away)  
  
Kira: WAIT ATHRUN!!!  
  
Sakura: You JERK!! (Banging on Bars) Now what will we do!  
  
Kira: Don't worry  
  
(Sound) BOOM!! BOOM!! (Guns, Bombs)  
  
Sakura: WHATS THAT!!  
  
Kira: Its earth they are attacking Zaft!!  
  
(In hallway)  
  
Misow: ATHRUN!! We need to get into our gundams!  
  
Athrun: Who is Attacking!!  
  
Misow: I think it is the Earth Alliance!! They want Kira, Sakura, and their Gundam back!!  
  
Voice: Athrun Zala, Misow Hiwatari REPORT TO THE BRIDGE!! AT ONCE!! REPOT TO THE BRIDGE!!  
  
(At the bridge)  
  
Officer: Athrun, Misow we have installed a new weapon onto your gundams. Now go to your gundams!  
  
Athrun & Misow: SIR!!  
  
(Running to gundams)  
  
Misow: umm...Athrun I have to go do something.  
  
Athrun: Wait we have to get to our gundams!!  
  
Misow: I NEED to do something OK!!  
  
Athrun: Fine...Go...I'll go ahead.  
  
(At cell)  
  
Kira: The Alarm went off. The Earth alliance has come to get us!  
  
Sakura: Finally we get to get out of this dump!  
  
Kira: Just if we could get out of this cell!  
  
Misow: I'll get you out!  
  
Kira: Huh what?  
  
Sakura: I knew you would come through Misow!!  
  
Misow: Shut up and I'll get you out!!  
  
Sakura: Fine :/  
  
Kira: Thanks. We owe you one.  
  
Misow: Go NOW!  
  
Sakura & Kira: YA!  
  
Sakura: Where do we go?  
  
Kira: This way!  
  
Sakura: There's Strike!!  
  
Kira: Now we just have to get to it.  
  
Sakura: Are you crazy!! We will get caught!  
  
Kira: Everyone is occupied with the battle outside! This is our only chance!  
  
Sakura: But Kira I'm scared!  
  
Kira: Don't be there is no-  
  
Sakura: GAURDS!! RUN!! AHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Kira: Run there catching up with us!  
  
(Misow appears)  
  
Misow: Kira take this!!  
  
Kira: WHAT!!  
  
Misow: SHOOT!!  
  
(Sound of gun) BAM BAM  
  
Sakura: No...Kira...YOU KILLED THEM!! (Starts Crying) How could you after...  
  
(Beside Strike)  
  
Kira: Come on!! Get in!!  
  
Sakura: What about Misow!!  
  
Kira: Huh...Uhh Misow...MISOW COME WITH US!!  
  
Misow: WHAT, WHY!! I'm with Zaft!  
  
Kira: Get in your Gundam Misow, and come with us!!  
  
Sakura: Kira we need to go!! NOW!!  
  
Kira: Please Misow!  
  
Misow: Fine I'll go!  
  
Kira: Good! Get in your Gundam and follow me!  
  
Athrun: Not so fast Misow! (Holding gun to Misow's head)  
  
Misow: ATHRUN!!  
  
Athrun: What are you doing Misow.  
  
Misow: Uhh...  
  
Kira: She's coming with us!  
  
Athrun: Ya right, she is just coming along so she can kill you!  
  
Misow: Let me GO!  
  
Athrun: If I let you go I will kill you! 


	3. Join or not to Join

Disclaimer: HAHAHA once again I do not I mean not own GUNDAM SEED!!!  
  
Athrun: If I let you go I will kill you! And anyway you are like a younger sister to me so I don't want you to leave.  
  
(Misow starts crying, and runs away from Athrun. Athrun fires gun at Misow. Misow runs to her Gundam but gets shot in the arm in the process)  
  
Misow: Ahh...  
  
Sakura & Kira: MISOW!!  
  
Misow: Get in your Gundam! Go!!  
  
Kira: Right!  
  
Sakura: No!! Help Misow!  
  
Kira: We have to go!  
  
(Athrun gets into his Gundam)  
  
Kira: He is following us!  
  
Athrun: I wont let you escape!  
  
Kira: Athrun just let us go back!  
  
Athrun: I have no choice but to shoot you down...sorry...  
  
(Athrun charges his gun)  
  
(Misow in her Gundam)  
  
Misow: I wont let you harm Kira or Sakura!!  
  
(Misow Shoots the Aegis)  
  
Athrun: MISOW!!!  
  
(Athrun and Misow locked in combat)  
  
Officer: Stop it you two! Stop it right NOW!!  
  
Misow: I'm sorry Officer but...I AM GOING WITH KIRA!!  
  
Athrun: NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARENT!!  
  
(Sakura appears on Athrun's Screen, Sakura is crying)  
  
Sakura: Athrun STOP!! Let her go!  
  
Athrun: S-S-Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Come with us Athrun! You don't have to stay with Zaft!!  
  
Athrun: No my place is here with Zaft!  
  
Sakura: Please!! I- I- I L...  
  
Kira: Come on Misow we need to go!  
  
Misow: Right!  
  
(Strike and Misow start leaving)  
  
Misow: Sorry Athrun...Goodbye...  
  
Kira: Come Misow.  
  
Officer: GET HER ATHRUN!!  
  
(Athrun sheds a tear)  
  
Athrun: No...  
  
(On the Arch Angel)  
  
LaFlaga: Hey! Who is this lovely lady!  
  
Misow: Grrr...Why you little...:(  
  
Sakura: Her name is Sakura Hiwatari, from Zaft!  
  
(Everyone with a gun points their gun at Misow)  
  
Misow: Sakura!  
  
Kira: Don't shoot! She's not with Zaft anymore!  
  
LaFlaga: Fine! Misow, you got shot in the arm didn't you.  
  
Misow: Who asked you to tell the world?  
  
LaFlaga: Grrr...Kira take "Ms. Zaft" to the Infirmary.  
  
Misow: Grrr...  
  
Kira: Uhh...ok  
  
(At the Infirmary)  
  
Kira: Man, that gunshot looks pretty bad. It must hurt.  
  
Misow: It hurt at first, but now it just stings a little.  
  
(Kira blushes)  
  
Kira: I will bandage it up for you.  
  
Misow: I can do it.  
  
Kira: No really let me do it.  
  
Misow: Hands off my arm...I'll do it!  
  
Kira: Fine.  
  
(Misow and Kira blush, Misow is bandaging her arm)  
  
Misow: uhh...sorry about that. Its just I'm not used to someone else taking care of me.  
  
Kira: Its ok.  
  
Misow: Well...all done...good as new! =.=  
  
(Sakura barges into the infirmary)  
  
Sakura: Hey Misow, follow me!  
  
(Sakura starts dragging Misow)  
  
Misow: Hey wait!  
  
Kira: There she goes again.  
  
(In Sakura's room)  
  
Sakura: You can share this room with me!  
  
Misow: Hey, Wait!  
  
Sakura: We are going to have so much Fun!! Misow put this on!! And this and this!!  
  
(All of Sakura's clothes are piled on top of Misow)  
  
Misow: No!!  
  
Sakura: Ahh! You are scary! Fine if you wont put them on I will have to forcibly make you put them on!  
  
(Sakura makes Misow change)  
  
Sakura: There you look amazing! Now just to get rid of these old clothes!  
  
Misow: No!! Not my Clothes!!  
  
(Sakura dumps Misow's old clothes into the trashcan)  
  
Sakura: There all done!! Now we have to go show Kira how pretty you look!  
  
(Sakura takes Misow to see Kira)  
  
(Kira and Misow are blushing)  
  
Kira: Wow!! You look good!  
  
Misow: What are you looking at!!  
  
(Kira is still blushing)  
  
Kira: Nothing!  
  
(Misow kisses Kira on the cheek; Kira blushes even MORE)  
  
Kira: Huh?  
  
(Misow runs of back to Sakura's room)  
  
Kira: What was that?  
  
Sakura: He He He, my plan is working!  
  
Kira: What did you say?  
  
Sakura: Nothing!  
  
(Sakura starts to whistle and walk back to her room)  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
(LaFlaga running down the hall)  
  
LaFlaga: WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!!! ALL SOLDERS TO THEIR STATIONS!!  
  
Kira: Urg!! Not again!!  
  
Sakura: Kira!!  
  
Kira: I have to go!!  
  
Misow: I'm coming to!  
  
Kira: Misow? No!! Stay here!!  
  
Misow: You can't make me stay!!  
  
Kira: Fine!! Just be careful!  
  
Sakura: Me to...Me to...I'm coming to!!  
  
Kira: Then come on!! Quickly!!  
  
(Misow, Kira, and Sakura all in there Gundams, Misow sees Athrun)  
  
Athrun: Why did you have to leave Misow!!!  
  
Misow: I couldn't take it anymore!! What Zaft did to those innocent people in that colony? I JUST COULDN'T BARE IT!!!  
  
Athrun: Misow I know how you feel...because I was one of the solders who killed those people!!  
  
Kira: Athrun if you join the Earth alliance you wont have to kill people!!  
  
Sakura: Yeah!! You would have a choice to kill or not!! So PLEASE COME WITH US!!!  
  
Athrun: No...I can't!!  
  
SAKURA: PLEASE!!! 


	4. Girl Talk

DISCLAIMER: It is very sad but I do not own Gundam Seed!!! IT'S SO SAD!!! X.X  
  
Sakura: Please!!  
  
Athrun: Misow, it would make a lot of things easier if you were just to come back!  
  
Misow: No Athrun! It would not make things easier! So I am not going back!!  
  
Athrun: MISOW!  
  
(In Athrun's cockpit)  
  
Officer: Zala report back to the Ship!  
  
Athrun: What? Ummm...YES SIR!  
  
(Athrun returns to Zaft ship and Sakura, Kira, and Misow head back to Archangel)  
  
(In Archangel hallway)  
  
Sakura: Umm... Misow you know how I said that we should have coffee sometime and talk. Well I would like to talk to you now if you don't mind.  
  
Misow: Ok...fine...we can talk...  
  
Sakura: Ok...Kira would you excuse us for a bit.  
  
Kira: Uhh sure.  
  
(Sakura drags Misow of down the hallway; Kira could still see them)  
  
(Sakura and Misow are whispering)  
  
Misow: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!!!  
  
Sakura: I know its crazy, but it's for the better!  
  
Misow: FINE!  
  
(Kira has a blank stare on his face)  
  
Kira: Uhhhh...  
  
(A Day later)  
  
(On the Zaft ship on the Deck)  
  
Officer: Zala, this time you have to kill Misow, Kira, and that other girl! Understood!  
  
Athrun: Yes Sir...  
  
Officer: Now carry on to your Gundam; we will be attacking the long legged ship momentarily.  
  
(In the Archangel hallways, LaFlaga in running down the hall yelling)  
  
LaFlaga: TIME FOR BATTLE EVERYONE!!  
  
Kira: Come on Sakura time to go!  
  
Sakura: Coming!  
  
Misow: I'm coming to!  
  
Kira: OK...  
  
(Kira, Misow, and Sakura get into there gundams)  
  
Sakura: Kira you should go get your suit tightened...it looks loose.  
  
Kira: Uhh ok.  
  
(Kira comes back and gets in his Gundam)  
  
Kira: Ready to go Sakura? WHAT THE!! SAKU-  
  
???: SHHHH!!  
  
(In Space)  
  
Athrun: Hello Misow...  
  
Misow: Hello Athrun...  
  
Sakura: Humph...Athrun!  
  
Kira: Ok let's try this again. Athrun join us so you have a choice to fight!  
  
Sakura: YAHH!! We could all fight for Earth if you wanted to!  
  
Athrun: NOOO!!!  
  
Sakura: I want you to come because I-I-I L...  
  
Kira: If you don't want to come we will have to just KILL YOU!!!  
  
Athrun: I understand. I HAVE ORDERS TOO!!  
  
Misow: WHAT!!  
  
(Athrun grabs Misow's Gundam)  
  
Kira: NO!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!  
  
(Athrun starts heading toward the Zaft ship, Kira starts to follow)  
  
LaFlaga: Kira, come back to the Archangel NOW, the Generator is down!!  
  
Kira: BUT THEY HAVE-  
  
LaFlaga: WE WILL GET HER LATER!! NOW COME BACK!! NOW!!  
  
Kira: Fine...  
  
(Kira heads back to Archangel)  
  
(At Archangel load bay, Kira is still in his Gundam)  
  
Kira: Misow...  
  
???: Its ok she will be fine  
  
Kira: WHAIT A MINUET! WHO ARE YOU!! I CANT SEE YOUR FACE!! TAKE YOUR MASK OF!!  
  
???: Fine...  
  
Kira: WHAT MISOW BUT YOU WERE... WHERES SAKURA!!!  
  
Misow: Its ok Athrun has her. She's safe!  
  
Kira: No she is NOT!! I NEED TO GET HER!!!  
  
(Kira starts up his Gundam)  
  
Misow: NO KIRA!! NO!!  
  
Kira: But...  
  
Misow: Sakura needs time there...she said that herself.  
  
Kira: Fine...  
  
(Misow kisses Kira on the cheek and gets out of the Gundam)  
  
(At the Zaft ship's loading bay, Athrun opens Misow's Gundams cockpit door)  
  
Athrun: I am glad that you finally understand that your place is here with Zaft MISOW!! WHERES MISOW!! SAKURA!!  
  
(Sakura blushing)  
  
Sakura: Hey Athrun!  
  
Athrun: What? I have to go get Misow!!  
  
(Sakura holds him back)  
  
Sakura: NO! She needs time...she said that herself.  
  
Athrun: But...  
  
Sakura: Its ok...she is perfectly safe with Kira.  
  
Athrun: Fine...but you better hide before the Officer comes and finds you here! If he does you will be killed.  
  
Sakura: KILLED!!  
  
Athrun: Yes so you better get to my room and stay there...Ok.  
  
Sakura: Ok...  
  
Athrun: Then follow me... but stay low!  
  
(In Athrun's room)  
  
Sakura: Ummm...thank you Athrun.  
  
(Sakura kisses Athrun on the cheek)  
  
(Athrun blushes)  
  
Athrun: Uhh...  
  
Sakura: Hehe! =.=  
  
Athrun: HIDE!! HE IS COMING!!  
  
(Officer comes in)  
  
Officer: WHAT!! WHERE'S MISOW!!  
  
Athrun: Well to tell you the truth sir, Misow and Sakura Yamato switched Gundams, so Sakura came back with me.  
  
Officer: WHAT!  
  
Athrun: Sir, I thought it was Misow. But they-  
  
Officer: I will be in my office, so bring her there!  
  
Athrun: Yes Sir...  
  
(Officer goes to his office)  
  
Sakura: What just happened here?  
  
Athrun: Come with me!  
  
(Athrun takes Sakura to the Officer's office)  
  
(Sakura walks in firs and bows)  
  
Sakura: Konichiwa!!  
  
(Guns are pointed at Sakura)  
  
Sakura: What a warm welcoming!  
  
(Athrun comes in behind her)  
  
Athrun: Don't Shoot!!  
  
Sakura: Athrun!  
  
Officer: Stay out of the way Zala!!  
  
Athrun: We can use her as a hostage to get back Misow and kill her sir.  
  
Sakura: YOU TRAITOR!!  
  
(Sakura starts to cry)  
  
Officer: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE...  
  
Athrun: SIR!!  
  
Officer: Fine!! That's a good plan Zala nice work. I shall leave you in charge.  
  
Athrun: Thank you sir!  
  
Officer: Do what you want with our hostage. You are dismissed!  
  
Athrun: Sir!  
  
(Athrun and Sakura walk back to Athrun's room)  
  
(In Athrun's room, when Athrun and Sakura walk in Athrun hugs Sakura)  
  
Athrun: I'm sorry about this! I didn't want to make you cry, but I had to tell him something.  
  
Sakura: It's ok Athrun. I was just acting! Hehe!  
  
Athrun: Ok, now where will you sleep?  
  
Sakura: On the ground!  
  
Athrun: Are you crazy! I will sleep on the ground!  
  
Sakura: NO ME!!  
  
Athrun: NO ME!!  
  
Sakura: FINE!!  
  
Athrun: FINE!!  
  
(At Archangel, in Kira's room)  
  
Kira: I wonder what Sakura and Athrun are doing?  
  
Misow: They are probably fighting over something! =.=  
  
Kira: Ya probably!  
  
(Both of them start laughing)  
  
Misow: Thanks for everything.  
  
(Kira starts blushing)  
  
Kira: Oh...it's nothing...  
  
(LaFlaga comes charging into Kira's room)  
  
LaFlaga: WHERE IS SAKURA!!  
  
Kira: Well Uhh it started when...  
  
Misow: Long Story Short, She is in the Zaft ship probably with Athrun.  
  
LaFlaga: WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!  
  
Misow: Hey "Mr. Oh I Want to Save Her" I told you already it's a long, long STORY!! And anyway we don't want to tell you.  
  
LaFlaga: GRRRRR...Kira you said she was on a Zaft ship so we need to get her!  
  
Kira: No...Sakura needs time there and anyways she said NOT to go and get her!  
  
Misow: See I told you we don't want to tell you!!  
  
(Misow sticks her tongue out at LaFlaga)  
  
LaFlaga: GRRRRRR...I still don't trust you!  
  
Kira: Stop it! Don't fight!  
  
Misow: Fine!  
  
(Misow walks out of Kira's room)  
  
LaFlaga: How can you get along with her?  
  
Kira: Don't know...I just do.  
  
(Later at Dinner)  
  
(Kira and LaFlaga are in line getting food)  
  
Kira: What do we get to eat tonight?  
  
LaFlaga: Don't know, but it sure smells good!  
  
(Misow walks in)  
  
Misow: Hi Kira!  
  
Kira: Hi. How are you?  
  
Misow: I'm fine. What's to eat?  
  
Kira: Don't know but it smells good, you should get inline and get some.  
  
(LaFlaga, Kira, and Misow sit at a table)  
  
Kira: YUCK!! This is disgusting!  
  
LaFlaga: I agree...I don't know how this stuff smelled so good?  
  
(Misow is eating a lot)  
  
Kira: How can you eat this stuff Misow? It's horrible!  
  
Misow: Its just food...I don't care what it tastes like, all I care is that is fills my stomach.  
  
Kira: Your brave than... I could never eat this stuff.  
  
(Misow starts blushing)  
  
Misow: Thanks.  
  
(On the Zaft ship in the middle of the night)  
  
(Sakura is asleep on the bed and Athrun is asleep on the floor)  
  
(Sakura is talking in her sleep)  
  
Sakura: mmm...Kira NO! mmm...Let ME GO!  
  
(Sakura rolls of bed and drops right next to Athrun, Sakura wakes up)  
  
Sakura: WHAT!! Huh...Oh I just fell of the bed that's all.  
  
(Sakura sees Athrun sleeping soundly next to her; she starts blushing)  
  
Sakura: (in head) Athrun looks so peaceful when he sleeps. And he is so cute!!  
  
(Sakura trys to get to her bed without waking Athrun)  
  
(Athrun Wakes up)  
  
Athrun: HUH!!  
  
(Athrun jumps up and has his gun)  
  
Athrun: WHAT!! Ohh... its just you Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Sorry to Startle you. I just rolled off the bed. HeHe!  
  
Athrun: Let me help you up.  
  
Sakura: Thanks!  
  
(Sakura goes under the covers of her bed)  
  
Sakura: Uhhh...Athrun?  
  
Athrun: Ya.  
  
Sakura: Would you tuck me in...my brother always does so can you?  
  
(Athrun starts blushing)  
  
Athrun: Uhhh Sure!  
  
(Athrun kneels over Sakura to tuck her in and accidentally falls on Sakura and he accidentally kisses her on the lips) 


End file.
